


Gli esuli figli di Eva

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: Every you, every me [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, F/M, Introspection, La pelle che abiti, M/M, Parallel Universes, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>L'inverno è fisso sulle dita di Sam e non pare volersene andare, come le scritte sulla pelle di Dean.</i><br/><b>Sequel di "La pelle che abiti"</b>, AU che non è una AU, perchè non esclude l'originale che conosciamo, anzi. E' proprio questo il punto. Il Supernatural che tutti conosciamo esiste, e sembra inciso sulla pelle di Dean.<br/>[Facente parte della serie Every you, every me. Ogni me, ogni te. Ogni Dean, ogni Cass. Perché è proprio questo ciò di cui si parla, di ogni singolo Dean e ogni singolo Cass sparsi per l'universo, in situazioni, età, sessi, lingue, stati e mondi differenti. Partendo all'esplorazione, scavando in diversi punti, vedendo come questo loro legame è la catena, ogni volta diversa ma ugualmente profonda, che li allaccia insieme anche a universi di distanza. E no, il destino non c'entra, <i>they make it up as they go.</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli esuli figli di Eva

                                                                 

L'unica cosa che Sam pensava fosse peggio di Uanegah senza neve, era Uanegah con la neve (e le aveva sperimentate entrambe, tanto da sentire ormai rimbombare nella sua testa Ash che tutti i giorni si lamentava di pisciare aghi), ma si sbagliava.

Niente batteva un ospedale da campo militare, soprattutto se l'eccesso di pazienti ti costringe nel reparto degli esauriti-scricchiati-terrorizzati-da-tutta-la-merda-che-hanno-visto.

E Sam ci era in mezzo perché durante un combattimento gli avevano sparato al culo. Al culo.

Dean dopo averlo portato per mezzo kilometro in spalla, correndo come mai in vita sua, mentre il Capitano Henriksen gli urlava di tornare indietro, lo posò a terra di fianco a un Trasporto Mobile e lo guardò negli occhi.

«Sei ingrassato.»

E semplicemente sorrise, per poi girarsi e correre dai suoi uomini.

Sam non lo vedeva così grande, forte,  _invincibile_ , da quando a quattro anni lo osservò saltare dall'altalena e atterrare sul ramo più alto del loro albero. Suo fratello, da quel giorno, tra le fronde e un sole morto, gli dimostrò di poter arrivare ovunque, ovunque.

 

–––

 

Erano passati solo un paio di giorni, ma Sam si era già mobilitato.

Aveva spedito per posta prioritaria una lettera alla mamma, chiedendo di mandargli qualsiasi libro possedessero su l'origine dei Marchi e sul loro significato.

Quando due giorni dopo arrivarono 3 libri polverosi e un pacco di fogli sparsi decisamente ingialliti, sorrise all'assenza di un biglietto da parte di sua madre.

Sapeva di "non ti preoccupare", "mi fido di te", "ma se succede qualcosa di grave e non mi avvisi ammazzo te, tuo fratello, tuo padre e tutti i Culi Puliti".

Sam amava sua madre, e proprio per questo si mise all'opera, per non deluderla mai.

(Sì, Sam credeva nel sorriso che gli aveva fatto suo fratello, credeva che fosse vero, ma credeva anche che fosse così poco confrontato con tutti quei Cass che aveva inciso sulla pelle).

I libri sapevano sempre di più di "proteggilo".

 

–––

 

«Allora, in che guaio ti sei cacciato? Forse c'entra Dean?»

Sam era più o meno a un quarto del primo libro, gli bruciavano gli occhi e leggere al solo chiaro di notte non aiutava.

Questo però non gli impedì di alzare la guardia e cercare il coltello sotto il cuscino.

Una risata.

«Qui, tenente.»

Il buio non aiutava, ma Sam era sicuro che fosse la brandina di fianco.

«Cosa vuoi?» sbottò duro, fissando la figura difforme sdraiata, «e come fai a conoscere me e mio fratello?»

«Ah, è tuo fratello dunque? Avrei scommesso il tuo migliore amico.»

Un gemito sofferto e l'ombra si mosse, Sam con la mano stretta sul manico.

«Calmo», grugnito di dolore, «calmo, non vedi come sono ridotto? Non potrei neanche farti male volendo.»

Finalmente un profilo squadrato ma sottile si mostrò alla luce della finestra, mostrando un uomo invecchiato in fretta. Ovviamente fuciliere.

«Da dove vengono le tue informazioni?»

La fiducia è l'ultima a nascere.

L'altro girò la testa mostrando due occhi inquietantemente chiari e un viso disegnato in punta di matita.

«A parte il fatto che ho le orecchie e sono annoiato? Niente.»

Sam abbassò le spalle piano e pensò di aver perso anche troppo tempo con quel tipo, quindi riabbracciò i libri.

«Allora?»

E Sam lo ignorò.

«Andiamo, sono un insonne con una gamba rotta, il braccio destro a seguire e una costola incrinata. Non uscirò da qui prima di un paio di mesi e sono rinchiuso nel reparto che assomiglia più all'Aldilà in terra.»

Ma Sammy ne aveva sentiti così tanti di racconti simili, durante gli interrogatori, durante le torture. Oramai non vomitava neanche più dopo.

«Mi chiamo Jimmy Novak, Maggiore del 13° Battaglione d'Aria, e il mio trisavolo ha scritto il libro che stai tenendo in mano.»

Peccato che quella non fosse la solita storia.

«Aiutami, per una notte, a non sentire le grida di chi ha donato alla Morte una goccia di splendore.»

 

–––

 

«Vuoi farci un buco?»

«Eh?»

Uno sbuffo.

«Vuoi farmi un buco nella schiena o cosa? Cazzo, Sam, me la stai fissando da quando mi sono tolto la maglietta.»

Dean si girò di scatto, un sorriso sciagurato che gli tagliava il viso –che avesse 10 anni o 29.

«O forse sei solo geloso di tutta questa potenza!»

E fece il muscolo, gongolando.

Fu il turno di Sam di sbuffare. E di lanciargli un cuscino.

«Samantha principessa invidiosa!»

E di ridere.

«Coglione.»

Già dimentico.

«Puttana.»

Di quanto fossero numerosi i nomi su quella schiena.

 

–––

 

«Cosa ha scritto sui polsi?»

«Come?»

«E sull'incavo della gola?»

«Io... non lo so, non ricordo con precisione, ogni tanto lì le sue scritte cambiano.»

«Lì dove? Nell'incavo?»

«No, sui polsi. A volte li ha, altre no.»

«Dannazione.»

Ora Sam, se possibile, ci capiva ancora meno.

Aveva passato un buon quarto d'ora a monologo raccontandogli il problema di Dean (ovviamente omettendo nomi e luoghi, non era figlio di John Winchester per niente), ma questo discorso sconclusionato era tutto ciò che aveva tirato fuori.

«Maggiore, così non mi è d'aiuto.» richiamò l'attenzione dell'altro, che per un attimo sembrava essersi perso nell'Altro Mondo.

«Ti chiedo scusa, Sam, ma tu intanto chiamami Jimmy.»

Era stato un attimo, ma l'altro sembrava quasi provato e Sam non mancò di annotarselo.

«E' il luogo della morte.»

«Cosa?»

Sam era di nuovo confuso e lo fu ancora di più quando l'altro raggrumò le labbra, e poi lo guardò negli occhi.

_Familiare._

«I polsi sono i luoghi della Vita e della Morte. Polso sinistro, ciò per cui muori. Polso destro, ciò che ti uccide.»

«Quindi, vuol dire che...»

«Esatto, poco prima che il nostro Altro muoia, ancora prima che a noi si presenti la Cicatrice, simbolo della fine dei Marchi, sui polsi compaiono le ultime due scritte.»

Sam si impedì di guardarsi i polsi.

A lui era successo come a Dean. Ok, non così spesso, ma sicuramente più di una volta le scritte erano andate e venute.

_(_ « _Mai mostrare la schiena ferita, figliolo, solo alla famiglia._ »)

«E l'incavo della gola, invece?»

Jimmy sorrise nel buio e si tirò giù il colletto della maglietta, il dito che rimbomba di battiti.

«Ciò per cui mi farei anche tagliare la testa.»

«Ciò per cui moriresti.»

L'uomo annuì e basta, coprendosi con la mano calda la gola.

«E' anche il motivo per cui non sono morto. Per cui lotto.»

 

 

–––

 

«Forza Sammy, cosa c'è scritto qui?»

Sammy si gratto il pigiama da sotto la coperta e gettò un'occhiata all'incavo del gomito della mamma.

«Sale.»

La mamma annuì, guardandolo serena, con un senso di gratitudine interna, come se avesse avuto una seconda opportunità.

«Ormai li hai imparati a memoria, Mary, non funziona più.»

Sam fece finta di non aver sentito, sistemandosi sotto le coperte.

Mary sorrise, riconoscendo la faccia da sono-colpevole-ma-non-mi-avrete-mai di suo figlio minore.

«Lo so, John, ma dimmi tu un metodo migliore per insegnargli a leggere. Le nostre scritte le ha viste milioni di volte, ma che ci posso fare?»

Sam fece capolino con la testa, per controllare che non ci sarebbe stata punizione per il suo piccolo inganno, e John non si lasciò scappare l'occasione di scompigliargli i capelli.

Il piccolo strillò dimenandosi, odiava quella cosa (ok, forse un po' volutamente, in verità, perché papà quando lo faceva aveva una faccia così dolce).

«Mhhh, allora mi sa che dovrò svelare il mio asso nella manica, no?»

Mary guardò perplessa suo marito girarsi e alzare leggermente la voce.

«Hai finito di lavarti i denti, trappola?»

Ci fu silenzio, dei passi strascicati e comparve una bocca sporca di dentifricio.

Sam fece una faccia schifata, Dean si impiastricciava sempre tutto il viso con quella schiuma. E poi lo baciava. Bleah.

Di nuovo tornò con la testa sotto, sentendo l'ovattato bofonchiare suo fratello, ma poi la coperta gli venne tirata via.

«No, no! I baci bavosi no!»

Si lamentò cercando di girarsi a faccia in giù, ma suo padre lo acchiappò in tempo per vedere il ghigno dipinto sul viso di Dean.

«Tranquillo, campione, ti proteggo io. Dean non ti farà niente, starà solo lì a farsi leggere da te.»

Sam fece la sua faccia corrucciata e Mary, che conosceva i suoi polli, fece alzare la mano a Dean.

«Dean lo promette, vero tesoro?»

Suo fratello maggiore grugnì un po' spazientito, e alzò una mano moscia.

«Bene, ora fai il bravo, Sammy, e leggi veloce, che è ora di andare a letto.»

Ok, ora avrebbe letto lentissimamissimamente.

E poi papà alzò un dito.

«Cosa c'è scritto lì?»

Proprio sul collo di Dean.

_Famiglia._

Ma come da programmato, Sam lo lesse lentissimamissimamente.

 

 

–––

 

«Ma scusa, se hai una moglie e una figlia piccola a casa, perché sei qui?»

«Perché ho una moglie e una figlia piccola a casa.»

E il viso di Jimmy per un attimo sembrò dolce come quello di papà.

 

 

–––

 

 

«Certo che di cose ne sai.»

«Te l'ho detto: orecchie, noia, tanto tempo libero e un pizzico di curiosità.»

Sam sorrise piccolo, ormai con le spalle morbide contro il materasso.

«E dove diamine l'hai trovato tutto questo tempo libero?»

«Oh, non ho avuto bisogno di trovarlo, è venuto lui da me.»

E poi Jimmy si sollevò la maglietta e Sam si alzò dal letto.

«Come diamine—»

Era un enorme circonferenza, prendeva tutto lo stomaco, e intorno tanti strani simboli lo completavano.

«Ti presento la mia Cicatrice.»

Sam la sfiorò appena, rossa e in rilievo, come se fosse di un giorno appena.

Come se fosse l'impronta sulla spalla di Dean.

Di nuovo non disse nulla, ma per la prima volta si sentì in colpa, e ringraziò che Jimmy non si fosse accorto di niente, o che preferisse ignorarlo.

 

–––

 

 

«Sam, cazzo, svegliati!»

E di certo tuo fratello esagitato che ti squassa nella brandina a notte fonda non è il massimo dei risvegli.

«Dean! Si può sapere che ti prende? Che schifo, amico, mi hai persino sputato addosso!»

Ma Dean aveva quello sguardo sulla faccia, e Sam si tirò subito su, spalla a spalla, nella tiepida notte del Campo D'Addestramento.

«Che è successo, la ragazza con cui dovevi uscire sta—»

«Sì, sì, sta bene. Bhe, almeno credo.»

E il viso nascosto agli occhi di Sam, in quel momento, parve apprezzare il buio calmo del dormitorio vuoto.

«È successo di nuovo.»

Lo apprezzava perché così sembrava tutto più semplice.

«La Cicatrice è scomparsa.»

Più naturale.

«Ed è comparso questo.»

Meno spaventoso.

«I-Insomma, è solo una bruciatura, solo una bruciatura a forma di mano.»

Solo due fratelli che si preparano a una guerra.

«Vero, Sammy?»

 

––––

 

_«La prima sera.»_

_«Nh?»_

_«La prima sera mi spiegasti che sapevi il mio grado perché avevi origliato.»_

Uno sbuffo divertito.

_«Sì, è così.»_

_«Ma non mi hai mai spiegato come facevi a sapere che Dean era nei guai.»_

Un silenzio.

_«Sam, ti sei mai accorto che hai il suo nome scritto dappertutto?»_

Un respiro sepolto.

_«Che il suo nome ti mangia completamente la gamba sinistra.»_

Una mano stretta, nascosta.

_«Che il suo nome possiede le tue spalle. E spalle significa protezione.»_

Uno sguardo lontano, dove non puoi arrivare.

 

–––

 

 

Dean è sveglio, nel mezzo della notte.

L'inverno è ancora lontano, i suoi occhi anche.

Sam sa che ha sognato di nuovo.

Sa che non è normale. Sa che non è semplice. Sa che ha paura.

Non si sogna l'Altro, non si fa e basta.

Succederà massimo un paio di volte in una vita intera di qualche speciale individuo.

Il resto sono solo rare, forti impressioni.

Ma Dean lo fa  _così spesso_  negli ultimi mesi.

E Sam sa che sta notte rimarrà lì, e suo fratello non lo guarderà.

 

–––

 

«Come fai ad essere così sicuro?»

«Nh?»

«Insomma, neanche tu con tutte le tue ricerche hai mai ottenuto prove reali, tangibili.»

«Sam.»

«Come fai a sapere che è tutto vero, che esista un altro mondo, che esistano gli Altri, che queste scritte appartengano a loro, che la nostra pelle non sia altro che lo specchio della loro anima?»

Jimmy non fece molto.

Si tirò di nuovo giù il colletto, solo che questa volta non era notte.

_E la luce tiepida che gli baciava la guancia si accoccolò in quel piccolo anfratto._

**Fede.**

 

  
–––

 

«Dean, perché non vuoi dirmelo, che c'è sotto?»

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Sam, e un'esplorazione di avanscoperta non mi sembra il momento più adatto.»

«Non è colpa mia se per riuscire a parlare con mio fratello devo imboscarmi dietro la MLR nemica sotto la luce del sole, visto che mi evita da giorni.»

«Non ti sto evitando.»

«Certo, come no, e Bobby è astemio.»

«Faffanculo, Sam, fa come ti pare, non credermi neanche sta volta.»

«Neanche sta— ma ti senti?! Quando mai io non ti ho—»

Una mano sulla bocca e occhi fissi, rigidi.

Poi lo sferragliare di un Mezzo Di Trasporto Veloce sempre più in lontananza, e la presa che scivolava piano.

«Se ti fai uccidere, la mamma fa lo sguardo triste e papà mi fa il culo perché non sopporta mamma con lo sguardo triste. Cazzo, non lo sopporto neppure io, quindi ora chiudi la tua fottuta fogna e fa il tuo lavoro, fuciliere.»

E le spalle di suo fratello, le spalle di suo fratello contro il sole.

_Sam odiava la vista di quelle spalle._

«Solo se tu mi dici che significa questo maledetto Cass. Sta per Cassie, non è vero?»

_Tanto da essere pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa._

«No. Ora muoviamoci.»

_Anche ferirlo._

«E allora chi cazzo è? Il tuo fidanzato, il tuo cane, tuo figlio, che cazzo ne so, Dean! Oramai ce l'ho scritto addosso pure io!»

«NON LO SO!»

_Pur di non vedere quelle spalle._

«Ok, Sam?! Non lo so! Non so un cazzo! Pesi che se lo sapessi io sarei—»

E la crepa sul viso di suo fratello era enorme, ma Sam non gliel'avrebbe permesso.

«Sì, invece, penso che saresti  _qui_ , qui con noi a fare il tuo dovere.»

Ma non andò come si aspettava.

«Oh, Sam.»

La crepa si allargò.

«Non hai capito proprio un cazzo.»

Insieme al falso sorriso che ogni giorno si appiccicava sempre di più sul suo volto.

«Che sarei qui _solo._ »

E la cosa peggiore fu ciò che non si aspettava di leggergli negli occhi –non in quel momento, non in quella situazione.

**Credere.**

 

––––

 

«Sam?»

«Nh?»

«È piena notte, che traffichi?»

Due occhi stropicciati, ma inquietantemente chiari come la prima volta che li aveva visti, si aprirono piano su di lui.

«Parto.»

«Ma non ti sei ancora— oh.»

E a quel suono lanciò un'occhiata veloce ma curiosa a quello che era stato il suo compagno per quelle poche settimane.

L'occhiata diventò lunga, Jimmy aveva un'espressione troppo familiare in volto.

Calda, ma non come quella di suo padre, e scanzonata, ma non come quella di Dean.

Era una serenità lontana anche da quella che sua mamma portava sempre in viso.

Era—

«La tua compagnia sta per trasferirsi su un nuovo fronte e tu non vuoi perderla.»

_Fu come una porta richiusa in faccia._

«Eh?»

_Come essere arrivati davanti alla stanza con tutte le soluzioni, per poi sbattere le ciglia._

«Chi ti riporta, un tuo vecchio commilitone?»

«Ah, uhm, sì, Chuck dà un passaggio.»

_E scoprire che era tutto un sogno di cui non si ricorda già più niente._

«Allora mi sa che ci salutiamo qui, Sam Winchester. E' stato un piacere conoscerti, e spero che le mie informazioni possano aiutarti con Dean.»

E sorrise di un sorriso nuovo, che Sam era sicuro di non aver mai visto.

La cosa lo tranquillizzò, senza un perché, e annuì senza aggiungere altro.

Stettero in silenzio, prima durante la preparazione della borsa di Sam e poi nell'attesa dell'arrivo di Chuck.

Sam guardava fuori e tendeva l'orecchio, mentre per una volta Jimmy non lo osservava fin dentro le ossa con quei suoi strani occhi.

«Sam.» disse alla fine.

E lui non voleva sentire, non voleva sentire il groppo nella gola dell'altro, la sua indecisione, la sua voce troppo poco profonda per un soldato così vecchio.

«Sam.»

Lui voleva solo andare a casa, solo rivedere Dean.

«Sam, se Dean passa questa cosa. Se, se... gli passano tutti quei sogni, tutti quei Cass e quel dolore, tu potresti dargli questo?»

E Sam non si voltava, Sam non voleva voltarsi.

«Solo a quel punto, se mai arriverà quel giorno, gli daresti questo da parte mia?»

E il terreno soffiò sotto il peso di un Trasporto Mobile, facendo voltare Sam verso l'uscita, verso la mano tesa di Jimmy.

«Promettimelo.»

 

 

–––

 

 

La notte era lunga e la tasca di Sam scottava.

E lui era stanco, gli faceva un male indicibile stare seduto e non vedeva l'ora di crollare addormentato.

Ma non poteva.

Non con quella roba nei pantaloni.

Chuck guidava tranquillo sulla strada sterrata, la notte illuminava morbida il cammino.

Come poteva immaginare, Sam, che quella luna che tanto dolore aveva portato illuminando le loro imboscate, avrebbe potuto causarne altro illuminando un semplice foglio strappato, una scrittura sottile?

E Sam lesse, e anche questa volta non capì.

 

_«Ciao, Dean.»_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> (Chi trova tutti i riferimenti a Band of Brothers vince il mio amore eterno)
> 
> Ed ecco il famoso sequel di La pelle che abiti, che avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto, ma molto probabilmente ha solo complicato le cose. Ma mi piace molto, c'è molto di Supernatural qua dentro.
> 
> Ah, prima che tutti i fan di Sam mi saltino addosso sgozzandomi, vi giuro che a me piace veramente tantissimo il suo personaggio, e lo trovo anche molto più sano di Dean, però a volte non capisce veramente un cazzo, spara sentenze a zero sbagliando come non mai. Ma questo fa parte del personaggio, e ci sta, se no sarebbe un Gary Stu e a me non piacciono i Gary Stu. Comunque, se vi sempre OOC da fare schifo e volete spiegarmi il perché e il quando, sono a vostra piena disposizione per discuterne tranquillamente da fan a fan.
> 
> Tornando alla storia, come avrete notato, è tutta strutturata in un avanzare e retrocedere temporale, un passo avanti e un passo indietro, seguendo l'associazione logica dei pensieri di Sam e concludendo con quella frase bastarda.
> 
> Vi starete chiedendo, quindi Jimmy sapeva? Quanto sapeva? Perché non ha detto niente a Sam? Eh, eh. Diciamo che Jimmy sapeva perché, essendo la sua famiglia una linea di sangue angelica quindi molto probabilmente utilizzata abbastanza da gli angeli come tramite, in secoli hanno raccolto informazioni, ma anche lì, in secoli perché neanche Jimmy ricorda tutto di quella esperienza del suo Altro. Ci sono, come per Dean, delle forti sensazioni e sogni. La cosa bella è che Jimmy e Cass, grazie graziella, hanno vissuto anima e grazia tutte assieme. Dean e Cass no, ma i miracoli del profond bond! Ma proprio perché Jimmy in un certo senso sa, che è così esitante alla fine. Lui vorrebbe che anche Dean capisse che gli Altri vanno lasciati agli Altri, però vuole anche che sappia che non è pazzo, che Cass esiste davvero, per questo quel messaggio. Per questo quel “Hello Dean” che nessuno avrebbe capito, tranne loro due.
> 
> Quindi, come avrete finalmente intuito esistendo Jimmy, sì, Cass non esiste né esisterà mai in questo mondo parallelo. Però Dean non lo sa, o meglio lo sa, ma ha dentro di sé il “part of me always believed that you'd come back” dell'altro Dean che lo fa sperare così tanto. Sempre per questo Jimmy raccomanda Sam di non darlo a Dean prima che si sia completamente lasciato quel nome alle spalle.
> 
> Lo so, piccoli furfanti, che vi state chiedendo “ma cosa succederebbe se Dean vedesse Jimmy, se lo incontrasse per caso, se lo cercasse”, ma mi dispiace, io non dico niente *lalalalalala*
> 
> E niente, avevo in mente di fare mille mila note spiegando per filo e per segno certe cose un po’ lanciate lì, ma direi che no, non vi ammorbo, vi lascio alla vostra interpretazione :) nel caso però aveste domande, non esitate a bussare e a chiedere!


End file.
